The Carmine Night
by Misery Severity
Summary: Rather than some typical every day night visitors, such as Vampires and Ghosts, Amy Rose is being haunted by something... or someone else... more sinister in the middle of the night. Is it real? Or is it just a nightmare? Sonamy EXE. Rated M for Dark Themes.


**Ages: Sonic is 25 and Amy Rose is 22**

**This is an inspiration from that infamous StH Creepypasta: Sonic exe. If there are any errors from the original CP, then please forgive me.  
**

**All Characters (C) to Sonic Team/SEGA**

** Sonic exe (C) to its original Creepypasta Author**

* * *

The Carmine Night

_Tonight is the full moon. Unlike the previous full moons, this one is completely different. Tonight, the moon is large since it's closer to the earth. And tonight is really a cloudy and stormy night; there are black clouds roaming all over the sky… and there are a load of it covering the bright lunar. Aside with it all, there are sounds of thunder and every few minutes or so, there are lightning._

_As I look at the window, I can't help but to think how eerie it is tonight. The way the moon is covered by clouds, how bright the lightning is, and how loud the thunder roars. It is complicated for me to sleep as well. I tried to cover myself with the blankets, but the moonlight and the storm keeps interfering with my slumber. I tried to look away from the window, too, but it's still complex to keep myself away from the creepy night._

_For one moment only, I sit up from my bed. I look over to the bedside and there is my cup of chamomile tea on its matching saucer. I gently held onto its handle with my fingertips, careful enough not to let any of the tea drop onto the bed sheets and careful enough not to drop the teacup. I take a few sips of the lukewarm tea. The taste is delicious; chamomile is very calming and it makes a great sleep aid. Hopefully in seconds or minutes, the tea will kick in and I might go back to sleep without any hesitation in my slumber._

_Once I finished the chamomile tea, I set the empty teacup back onto its saucer and I lay my head back down onto the pillow. Then, I felt a yawn coming out of my mouth and fatigue is coming in. I really hope the sleep aid tea works; all I wanted is a nice, peaceful sleep without any nightmares. Albeit, I still can't stop staring at the window. The night view tonight is too much of a distraction._

_Not only I'm feeling scared about the moonlight, the thunder and the lightning… I'm feeling scared of what may come out next despite about preposterous it may sound: Werewolves? Vampires? Demons and witches? Ghosts? Sometimes I don't believe in fairytales, but most of the time I believe in ghost stories and urban legends. Whenever I read or hear any of them, I can't help but to feel some paranoia. What if any of the night visitors sneak into my home and then haunt me for the rest of the night? What if a vampire suddenly comes into my room and he sucks my blood, making me one of them?_

_After my last thought, another yawn appears. Already, my eyes are getting heavy, a sign that I'm already sleepy and thank God the chamomile tea is working… I hope. With my final look at the eerie view at the window, I finally close my eyes and I float into my slumber._

_When I see nothing but blackness and I hear nothing but the storm… I've been hoping that nothing horrifying will come and haunt me in my sleep. Alas… not everything can go as I expected._

_Now… instead of thinking of vampires, werewolves, demons and ghosts… something else is haunting me… something else that is way more revolting than any of these monsters… something—that I may never want to sleep ever again._

With only a few hours of sleep, Amy Rose let out a soft moan as she opens her eyes. Very lethargically, she gazes up at the window. Something different has changed after only a few hours. With a closer observation at the window and with her jade-green eyes squinting, Amy notices the more eeriness in the night view: the sky is raven-black with a mixture of blood-red. The large full moon, too, has a major alteration; instead of the typical ivory… it is now in a shade of deep red—which explains why the sky has some hints of dark scarlet. Even its moonlight is gleaming red and it shines through the transparent glass and into her eyes.

Amy whispers something inaudible to herself while still staring weakly at the sky. Wanting to take a closer inspection, she listlessly gets herself up from her bed despite all the fatigue. Taking her time, she walks to the window with her eyes still kept onto the view; it's as if the bloody moonlight is hypnotizing her… for an unknown reason. There, Amy sets one of her palms onto the windowsill and the other onto the cold glass.

She still kept her eyes on the strange lunar. Her body is completely stiff and she's barely moving a muscle. For several more minutes, Amy kept this position—like she's in a catatonic state. There weren't any histories of schizophrenia nor is she diagnosed with one albeit she did previously suffer episodes of depression and little amounts of paranoia before marrying to her supportive and loving husband, Sonic. Ever since their marriage, he has been aiding to mitigate her illnesses by taking her to specialists and providing medications. But for many months now, Amy has stopped taking her medications because she believed that they won't do any good anymore, even though one of the specialists told her not to stop. Ever since then, there haven't been any depressive episodes or any signs of paranoia… until a few hours ago right before she went to sleep.

Getting back to her, Amy is still squinting at the black and bloody sky and her eyes didn't even avert away. She's still being hypnotized by the mysterious sky. Then, completely out of nowhere, a sound of quiet humming appears… from her. Amy is now humming a tune to herself for an unknown reason; the sound of it is very ghostly and it sounded like a baby's lullaby, "Rock-a-Bye Baby" more specifically.

A couple more verses later, Amy is oblivious that something else is about to happen. As she still hums the creepy tune and without even looking back… a silhouette with bloody crimson eyes slowly gets up behind her and then silently took a few steps closer to her. It then held both of its claw-like hands up once it's an inch apart from her.

Without a warning… the silhouetted figure quickly grabs her in the face from the back. Amy, finally snapping from her "temporary catatonia", lets out a muffled shriek and soon… there's total blackness.

~~X~~

Everything else seems normal. After blacking out for what felt like an hour, more or less, Amy felt a sudden, though small amount of déjà vu in her sleep; only this time, something feels different. Instead of lying on cotton bed sheets, the one she's lying on now is made entirely of different fabric. It has a more glossy texture and it feels softer—it's satin. The blanket is not over her, but _she _is over the blanket, and the chills are bothering her just a bit. Amy uncomfortably turns numerous times around the satin sheets and she moans weakly. Feeling the shivers from the cold air, she tries to grip for the blanket to cover for warmth; alas, it's complicated to do so since she didn't know she's laying on top of it, especially when she's still in her sleep. Plus, she is wearing a sleeveless and silky nightgown, which explains why she's feeling the chills.

Giving up, Amy finally wakes up. Just like before, she carefully opens her eyes and then lets out another soft moan. Then, she senses something else bizarre. As soon as her eyes are completely opened, Amy gazes around the room… and something doesn't feel right at all. The room she's in may be pitched black and hard to see, it still feels really different to her. The only source of light is the moonlight coming through the window albeit it's blocked by thick curtains and it's actually larger and wider than the other.

Aside with it all, the room feels really huge, almost the size of a luxury hotel suite. But there is nothing luxurious about this room. It feels like the room is lacking other types of furnishings, the walls are presumably painted in a really dark color, and… there is also a faint metallic scent flowing in the air. Amy cannot make out what the scent is, but she already knew that it's something really atrocious, not like those fancier lavender and lilac fragrances.

Perplexed about the area, Amy sits up from the bed. She then glances around the darkness some more. "What am I doing here? What's going on?" Another glance at the empty and random space, "Am I alone or is someone else here, too?" she asks herself. Amy wanted to call out to see if somebody else is in this room as well. Unfortunately, she cannot shout or yell at this time due to the weakness and numbness she's feeling in her throat. Yelling would make things worse for her.

Still gazing around the mystery room, Amy can also feel her heart pounding rapidly in a mixture of fear and anxiety. She begins to breathe heavily, attempting to ease her nerves down. "I can't even remember anything. What the hell happened to me before I went to sleep? And…" She pauses while she inhales the scent she previously smelled before. This time, the atrocious scent is getting stronger—already sickening her. "What is that smell? Is that... metal? Some kind of copper? Iron?"

_Actually, you're quite close, my dear…_

The voice says out of nowhere, startling Amy with a silent gasp. The voice is masculine and it sounded slightly familiar, except it has a more cold and husky tone. It almost sounded like… a demon. It actually didn't take Amy too long to find out where the sound is coming from; using her keen hearing, she follows where it leads to—by the window. Underneath the darkness, the figure is facing to and standing in the very middle of the large window. His hands are gripping onto the ends of the curtains. Before he could do anything else, he mused, "Maybe we should get some light in, shall we? After all, the moonlight is actually perfect tonight. It'll make a great nightlight… just for the two of us." He then lets out a dark, cold chuckle as he opens the curtains… just about a foot only.

The moonlight shines through the glass and it already blinded Amy. While trying to keep her eyes open to look at the view—and the mystery male—the large full moon caught her attention. Just like before, the moon is deep red and the sky is mixed with raven and blood. She inspects closely at the male, who is still facing through the window, and noticing the style of his quills… Amy could make out who it is.

"Sonic? Is that really you?" She asks her husband meekly. "Do you why I'm here?"

The male didn't reply nor did he face to her. He just stood silent for several more seconds.

Amy asks again, "Sonic?"

Finally—the male lets out another malevolent chuckle. He replies huskily, "My love, I am not Sonic at this time."

Amy is more perplexed at his statement. "What are you talking about?"

Slowly, very slowly… he turns his head to face her while keeping that sinister, ear-to-ear grin on his façade. Once it's all the way, he snarls…

"I… am… God."

And then… he fully turns his body, facing towards her. Now that they're face-to-face, Amy can fully see his eyes. Instead of emerald green irises, they're blood red and the scleras are entirely black, like the night. There is also some heavy blood running down from both of his eyes. Seeing her husband like this has made Amy realized something… strangely familiar—and she gasps in horror.

"Oh no," She laments quietly, "Please don't tell me that—" She gets cut off.

"I'm an EXE now?" Sonic, or Sonic exe in this case, finishes off. "I thought you knew about it all along, my little blossom." There is a pause.

Amy breaks the silence, "I—I thought that was just a myth," she tries to let out, but fear is interfering with her, "The legend that I read before… I thought it was just something… just to scare us. It cannot be real."

Sonic exe steps closer to his wife. Standing only an inch apart, he carefully held onto her chin with his fingertips, just to make sure they make perfect eye contact. Seeing his horrific eyes like this is frightening Amy even more.

"No, darling. It's not a myth at all. It's all real," he informs maliciously. "I assumed that you haven't heard."

"Heard what?" Amy remarks.

He lets go of her chin and then he faces back at the black-and-scarlet viewed window. Both of his hands are behind his lower back, grasping onto each other's fingertips. While keeping his gaze through the glass, Sonic exe informs the whole thing to Amy as she just stand there and stare at his back. Throughout the whole talk, his voice is almost Satanic-like.

"Some time ago, I was battling Dr. Robotnik with my two best pals, you remember Tails and Knuckles I assure you, and our battle together went really—epic. And by epic," he lets out a sneer, "I mean extremely violent. I wouldn't want to go into detail because I know how much you hate the graphic contents. So skipping ahead, as soon as I came face-to-face with Robotnik, I felt a large needle being struck into my skin. I didn't know what it was at first, but then I realized that after looking at the syringe's label when it hit the ground," he pauses, "it's some kind of injection. An injection that can infect and turn that person," Finally, he faces back to Amy, "into something like me."

She has never been this appalled before. "Who did this to you? Do you even remember who did it?"

Sonic exe shrugs his shoulders, "Beats me. I was too distracted by the fight, I didn't even get the chance to notice who. But that's not important right now. What's more important is that the injection has turned me into a possessed monster. A monster—who is thirsty for blood. After my complete transformation, a massacre happened… by me. All I can say for you is that—let's just say that Robotnik, Tails and Knuckles have all met their bloody ends."

The story is getting too much for her to handle now. Amy's instincts are telling her to run away, but she couldn't because she cannot even find her way out of this dark room. Her instincts are also telling her to summon her Piko Piko Hammer and then hit him with it so she could make time to escape—she cannot also. If she damages Sonic exe, think of all the damage she may cause to the real Sonic, the real Sonic whom she truly loves dearly… the real Sonic whom she knows is trapped somewhere in that possessed body.

"So," Amy finally remarks, "that means—"

"If you're asking if this is permanent," Sonic exe cuts her off instantly, "I'm afraid it is. And sadly, there is no turning back now, my dear. It looks like you're going to have to get used to this… from now on."

Silence—total silence between the couple. During this moment, Amy becomes lost in her own thoughts.

_I can't believe this… the love of my life… has turned into a monster. A dangerous and fatally monster… why does this have to happen? Why? _Suddenly, Amy jerks her head up when that strong scent returns. She begins to sniff a few times and she still cannot make out what that horrid odor is, _And… what is that smell? It's already sickening me._

In the dark, Sonic exe notices her actions and gestures. He takes a few steps closer to her and he chuckles quietly. "I'm guessing that you're wondering what that fragrance is, am I correct?"

"Just tell me what it is."

"I can, or…" he pauses, and there are sounds of more footsteps heading towards the other side of the room. Amy turns around when sensing that he's at the direction behind her, "perhaps it's better off if I show it to you, rather than just tell you, eh?" Sonic exe has his hand resting onto the dimmer switch. Gripping onto its switch, he languidly slides it all the way up.

Amy watches the light sluggishly turning from dark to light. Once the light fully appears (albeit all of the light bulbs are covered by shades, still creating dimness)… she is completely shocked by the sight of the walls. The entire walls are painted in a dark shade of grey and there are coats of blood everywhere. Blood is smeared from corner to corner, splattered, hand-printed, and it's even used for writing symbols. But not just any symbols, they're more horrendous—they're Satanic symbols. Satanic pentagrams and upside-down crosses are drawn repeatedly all over the walls and the number 666 is written many times… all in running-blood. So this is where the metallic odor was coming from.

The view is too appalling for her to take. Not only are the walls coated with blood, Amy glances around the large room. There's hardly any furniture, just a large bed with deep-red satin bed sheets (where she was lying on before) that can fit two people; next to the bed is a bedside with nothing on top; right in front of the bed is a crimson-leathered couch with a round end-table adjacent to it, topped with a bottle of red wine and a couple of wine glasses; and the curtains on the large window is black velvet.

After examining the furnishings, Amy's eyes are focused back to the walls. Her nose scrunches up as she tries to block out the scent. Both the odor and the view of the blood is sickening her even more, "My God," she complains with a nauseated feeling, "Where is all of this coming from?"

Sonic exe moves closer to the table, where the wine is. He takes the bottle and then opens the cap, setting it onto the maple wood table. He grasps onto one of the glasses, with the stem in between his middle and fourth fingers and his palm touching the bottom, as he pours the alcoholic content into it. When the wine is filled half an inch to the brim, he sets the bottle back down on the table and then he turns his head towards Amy.

Now that Amy can fully see his face with the dimmed-lights, she's more terrified by the way looks, with his fur completely dark, his black eyes red and bloodied, and his ear-to-ear grin with fangs. Her heart is pounding. Sonic exe, while holding the glass of wine into his hand, walks up to her while taking a sip of dark-red alcoholic beverage.

"Remember when I said that Tails and Knuckles have met their bloodied ends?" He asks huskily with his alcoholic breath. She meekly nods her head as her only answer.

"Well, then," Sonic exe resumes, "you may want to take a closer look." He gestures her to look at the corner of the wall right in front of her. She did.

There, sitting on the very corner of the floor, is a pair of yellow furry tails with white tips and some noticeable red flesh on their bases. Right next to them, is a pair of white boxing gloves with spiked knuckles and it, too, has some red flesh coming out of the bases (believe it or not, the gloves is still filled with hands). Below the tails and the gloves is a pool of blood. Amy can make out the familiarity of them—they belonged to two of his friends. Her eyes widened, though she is completely speechless in shock.

Sonic exe chuckles as he takes another sip of his wine, "Who knew that their fur and skin make great paintbrushes and their blood make a great substitution for paint? Too bad I had to discard them, but I wanted to at least take something from them as a memento, so I decided to keep Tails' tails and Knuckles' knuckles. Pretty unique and symbolic, eh love?" This is not unique, not at least to Amy. It's disturbing and even too grotesque for her to see. And still, no words or coming out of her mouth.

Still staring at the severed appendages, nausea is becoming severe for Amy. She sets her hand onto her mouth and sets the other onto her abdomen. Gagging into her hand, she bends down with her eyes fixed onto the floor. Then, she carefully gets down on her knees as she is persistently gagging. Amy swore that she felt something gurgling in her throat, though nothing is coming out yet.

Sonic exe notices this. While letting her stay on the ground like this, he goes back to the table and then pours another glass of wine. Afterwards, he walks back to Amy and he gets down on his knees right beside her. He hands her the second glass of wine.

"Here, drink this." He tells her. Amy recognizes the smell of strong alcohol and she glances at the second glass in his hand. Normally, the real Sonic knows that she has stopped drinking once they put the rings on each other's fingers and he would aid her from touching a drop of alcohol. She vowed to make sure she would stop her alcoholism but indulgence is interfering with her as well, no matter how much she wanted to stop for the sake of her health. But… why is he giving to her now? Did the EXE injection really change him that bad?

Almost reluctantly, Amy takes the glass into her hands. Very slowly and for the first time ever since their marriage, she takes a large sip of the wine. The taste is not only intoxicating… but it's also strange because there's also a small metallic taste with a touch of bitter. Right away, she gagged and then choked onto the drink.

"What's in this?" Amy complains to with her eyes fixed to his, "What did you put in this? It's so… bitter and metallic."

Sonic exe chuckles malevolently once again and he mused, "I actually made the wine myself. It's just red wine—with a mixture of blood from Dr. Robotnik."

Instantly, Amy gags some more while she sets his glass onto the floor, careful not to spill or get any on her nightgown. With no hesitation, she vomits the wine out… on the floor. Sadly, some of it has already stained her silk nightgown, much to her dismay.

"And that bitterness?" he resumes as he watch her heave, "I also noticed how depressed you were just feeling, so I also mixed one dose of your medication into your glass. Just to make you better."

_What?! Is he fucking insane?! He's not supposed to mix pills and alcohol together, that's downright dangerous! I could get into an overdose… or worse! Also… I've haven't been taking the medication for such a long time… why is he giving them to me now? Why? Is he intentionally trying to make me sick… or kill me? How could he do such a thing… to his own wife? Why?_

After her thought, Amy looks up weakly at her demonic-spouse, "You… sick… monster…" She says with weakness and her voice is cracking. She, too, couldn't believe the fact that she just called her own husband a monster despite that he truly is one. "Why are you doing this?"

Sonic exe stood there in silence, not even bothering to answer her question. He just watches her while Amy suddenly gets lightheaded, possibly due to the mixed wine she just consumed. She has a sudden feeling that she might faint anytime soon.

Within almost a minute, Sonic exe held his arms out to her; very carefully he swept his forearms underneath her underarms before he grasps around her upper back. Making sure he doesn't go too far to harm her—yet—he languidly and gently picks her up in a mediocre pace, not too fast and not too slow. Amy's eyes are halfway closed and it looked as if she's about to collapse into her husband's arms. Thankfully, she didn't yet.

Carefully standing her up on her feet, Sonic exe gazes at her lethargic face. Her head is drooping and her closed-eyes are facing straight down at the floor. Amy even lets out a soft, weak moan as she tries to open her eyes and pick her head up to see what he's going to do to her next. When she did open her eyes, albeit not all the way, her vision blurs while fixing hers onto his—dark and bloody eyes.

"Are… are you… going… to… kill me?" Amy asks with severe fatigue. Still grasping her up, Sonic exe strokes her cheek with the back of his hand. He smirks.

"Now, why would I do that to my very own wife?" He asks sinisterly. "I would never perform uxoricide, especially when I love you dearly." He cannot tell if she's sighing in relief or just taking a deep breath. "In fact, since I didn't want to be the only one in the world to be an EXE, I've decided to turn you into one as well. That way, our love will remain for eternity."

Immediately, Amy's eyes snapped open and then she jerked her head all the way up as soon as she heard that statement. "How… exactly are you… going to do… that?" Weakness and lightheadedness are still interfering with her.

Sonic exe sneers, "Why, transferring some of my genetics into you, of course. How do you think vampires and werewolves transform their victims into one of them, love?"

_No… I can't let him do this to me… I have to get away… but how?_

"But first," he resumes huskily, "Before I make the transformation on you…" he pulls her much more closely; both of their torsos are touching one another and his arms are grasping around her waist, holding her tightly into his embrace. Feeling her tremble in his grasp, he has his lips touching her temple, "I want to make love to you first." He whispers.

While sending more shocking waves into her, Sonic exe has one of his hands listlessly sweeping down from her lower back to all the way to her bottom. Amy gasps when she felt where his hand is touching and she knew right away what he's talking about. Now… she really wanted to escape from him. She's not looking forward to be raped by her spouse—especially when he is like this.

"Now… shall we get this started?" Without waiting for her to answer, Sonic exe roughly set his lips onto hers, kissing her very ardently. He felt a load of passion swimming around in his mind; he wanted her so badly, and he couldn't even wait until he makes her one of him. A little drop of his—venom?—inserted into her skin, and she will change in minutes. Amy, on the other hand, seems really reluctant, either because she doesn't want to mate or she doesn't want to be turned into an EXE. The transformation is permanent and just like he said, there is no turning back.

While Sonic exe is persistently kissing her (in force), Amy is thinking of something to do to make her get out of this—and something popped right out of her mind. Even though this is something she really don't want to do to her love of his life—EXE or not—she has no option.

To make sure this plan really worked, Amy goes along; pretending that she's being seductive, she slithers both of her hands around his neck and then she opens her mouth wide, so that his tongue can slither inside her mouth. He did and he's now swerving his tongue all around the interior of her orifice. Amy could hear him moan in her maw and she purposely did the same as well. She didn't even like the taste of his saliva, but at least her plan to fake her seductress in order to distract him is working. For a touch, Amy lifts her leg up and wraps it around Sonic exe's pelvis; he liked how this is going, so he remarks by grasping onto her thigh to leave it up and then he kept his other hand onto her bottom. He sexily moans inside her mouth again.

Thinking that he's fully distracted, Amy opens her eyes. Carefully, she takes one of her hands off of his neck and without letting him notice, she slowly transfer it down to the side. Her palm is facing to the ceiling. Lastly… she summons her Piko Piko Hammer. While grasping onto its handle, she breaks off the kiss; she then makes him see her as she kept that fake seductive facial expression. Her free hand is underneath Sonic exe's side of his chin. Oblivious to this, he sexily smirks at her back.

"Darling," Amy says in a seductive tone, that she has done on purpose, "Before you transform me, I have something just for you."

Sonic exe, feeling turned on, replies, "And what would that be?"

Instantly, her facial expression quickly alters from her act to serious fury, she shouts out, "THIS!"

Grabbing the handle of her Piko Piko Hammer with both of her hands, she immediately swings… and the weapon suddenly hits him somewhere in the temple. Sonic exe lets out an audible yell when he received the hard blow to the side of his head. He collapses onto the floor face down.

Before her next attempt to leave this room and make her escapade, Amy wanted to know if he's actually unconscious. Dropping her hammer onto the floor, just a couple feet next to him, she walks closer to his body. Feeling her heart pounding in anxiety and fear, she gets down on her knees. Observing the way his body is completely stiff and motionless, she wanted to make sure that he's just unconscious, not dead yet because she still worries that if she loses Sonic exe, she will lose her real husband as well. Setting her hands apart and onto the floor to keep balance of herself, Amy languidly moves her face closer to his. All she could see is his profile and he's not even breathing.

_Oh no…_

Keeping her face to where it is, she cautiously picks her hand up as she is about to touch his pulse onto his neck. When Amy's finger is only half an inch from his delicate skin…

Sonic exe quickly lifts his head up to her, grasping tight onto her wrist she just held out, and startling her. She let out a loud gasp as she attempts to pull her hand away from his, albeit his hold is too strong. He glares at her with that same malevolent facial expression. His black and crimson-bloody eyes are still scaring her from this close. Sonic exe chuckles as he could feel her adrenaline rushing.

"You really think you can fool me? Ha!" he mused while watching his wife struggling from his tight hold, "I didn't even feel a fucking thing when you hit me in the head with that hammer of yours! Hell, I can't even feel any other types of pain anymore! Just like you, I faked my unconsciousness, so I can trick you back!" He snarls at the last part of his statement. He tightens his grip; his claws are now digging into the delicate skin of her wrist and blood is now running from the fresh wounds. She is screaming in pain at this action and the more she writhes in agony, the worse the pain becomes.

Quickly, he gets up, while still holding onto her fragile wrist and sending Amy up from the floor as well. She lets out a cry when doing so. Still keeping his eyes on hers, Sonic exe takes her wine glass with his free hand; then, he yanks her close, sending her more horror while she's panting more heavily.

"You should finish your wine now, I can't let my concoction go into waste, love," Afterwards, he takes his hand off of her bloody wrist and then takes it to her mouth, forcing her to open her orifice. With that, he impulsively sets the brim of the glass in between her lips and then tilts it upwards. Despite that Amy is too reluctant to drink the rest of the horrid wine, Sonic exe didn't care; he continues to force her to drink the concoction. She gulps down, nearly choking her and she nearly spat some of them out, staining her nightgown some more.

In seconds, the wine glass is completely empty and Amy has taken it all down. Sonic exe drops the empty glass onto the floor, shattering it into pieces. The taste is still excruciating and revolting to her, even its aftertaste is disgusting as well. Once that's done, he harshly grabs both of her upper arms, tightening his grips and sending more pain to her skin. He watches her pain and he could sense that she's becoming lightheaded once again. Amy wanted to kick him off so bad and alas, she has lost all of her strength and she's too weak and vulnerable to retaliate.

Unable to move another muscle, Amy stops her writhing. Just like before, she closes her eyes and her head droops down in lethargy. She's about to lose her consciousness. Sonic exe notices this and his desire is coming true. Roughly, he picks her up from the floor, walks closer to the large bed, and then drops her back onto the satin sheets. Her back is lying flat onto the glossy material and she looks so vulnerable, much to his lustful passion. Getting everything done, Sonic exe climbs onto the bed with her; he crawls to her body, straddling himself on top of her pelvic region. There's so much lust in his façade.

Amy is halfway losing her consciousness and she's too weak to notice what he's attempting to do next. "Let's get this started right away, whether you like it or not."

Lifting his hands up, Sonic exe grips onto the neck of her nightgown and with no hesitation, he tears the silk material up. The dress begins to rip from its top all the way to its bottom, creating a perfect vertical line in the middle. The dress opens up and her perfectly slim and semi-nude body is shown to him. Underneath that nightgown, Amy is not wearing a bra at all albeit she is wearing a pair of lacey purple panties. Her attractive, bare, and B-cup sized breasts are giving him more attention. He licks his lips in lust, he wanted her so much.

Sonic exe, without anymore interruptions, gets his entire body closer to hers, caging over her as he gets on top of her. Pulling his face closer to hers, he strokes his tongue onto her cheek. Amy responds with a weak moan.

"Please, please Sonic," she begs silently, "I know you're still in there somewhere, please don't do this to me."

"That won't work anymore, my love," he replies, "Now, why don't you stay quiet and let me do all the work, eh? I promise you, this won't hurt a bit…"

Lastly—Sonic exe bites down onto her neck… hard. His sharp fangs are digging down deep into her skin and he could taste her blood. Amy is now screaming in complete and severe pain and she struggling, trying to get herself out of his hold.

~~X~~

Amy's screams are spreading all over the house; its sound is so shrill and loud, it's possible that the birds will be startled and then fly away from the trees. In the dark and with the moonlight still gleaming through the window, Amy could be seen screaming and crying in her sleep. Not only she's screaming, she is also tossing and turning really violently as she is in bed. Pillows are thrown somewhere randomly on the bed and her legs and lower region of her body is being tangled by the covers. Her sleep-induced action looks as if she's being possessed by a demon.

Just then, behind the closed door, footsteps are being heard as they hurried up the staircase.

"Amy?! Ames?!" A male voice calls out while he's rushing towards the doorway of her room. Because of her screams and cries, Amy is unable to hear the sound of somebody coming in. "Amy!" He calls out once more. The door opens.

At the doorway, is Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy's husband. He was just in the bathroom in the middle of the night when all of the sudden, he heard his wife screaming. He watches her writhe violently in her sleep and he's feeling really apprehensive for her.

Quickly, Sonic rushes to her. He climbs onto the bed and without letting Amy hit him in her sleep, he gently grasps onto her upper body and allowing her to sit on his lap. Right away, he pulls her up close to his body, holding her into his embrace and trying to calm her down from her recent nightmare.

"Shh… shh…" Sonic calmly shushes her. Simultaneously, he strokes through her waist-length quills and rocking her to and fro, like a child in his arms. "Shh, it's okay, Amy. I'm here now, you were only dreaming. It's all okay now." He tells her in a lullaby tone.

Being able to calm herself down, Amy has finally ceased her aggressive jerking; she is no longer screaming in terror, but she is now weeping in complete fear. Tears are running down from both of her eyes and when she noticed that someone dear to her is embracing her, she cries onto his chest. After a few more seconds, Amy opens her eyes. She looks up to see who is holding her—and it's him.

Sonic returns the eye contact; when she stares at his worried-looking eyes, she notices that his eyes are perfectly normal. The scleras are white like they're supposed to be and his irises are emerald green, just the way it's supposed to be as well. She gently touches his cheek with her palm.

"Sonic…?" She whimpers, but the rest of her words are almost too inaudible. Sonic lightly grasps onto her hand.

"Of course it's me. You were having a nightmare and I was so worried. Thank God I was able to calm you down before you go into shock."

Making sure that he's right, Amy glances at the window. The view is normal as well; the large full moon is back to ivory and the skies are just simply raven and no blood can be seen anywhere in the night sky. After a quick look at the night sky, she faces back to Sonic.

She sobs while the side of her face is back onto his chest, "It was terrible. It all looked so real to me and I was scared to death. The night looked so creepy when the moon is red and something awful and scary has happened to you. And…" She ceases, not wanting to go more into detail, and she resumes sobbing in cowardice.

Sonic holds her closer into his grasp while he lets her cry onto him. He could feel some warm and fresh tears running from her eyes and onto his own delicate skin, which is a tad soothing to him even though he didn't like to see or hear his wife cry. He continues to stroke her back and shushing her peacefully.

"It's okay, Ames. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere at this time. Everything is going to be okay. I promise you. I promise to keep you safe and I won't let anything bad happen to you. Everything is going to be okay." After his soothing statement, he kisses her on the forehead.

Amy lifts her head up so she could see him again. She sniffs. Sonic sees her teary eyes and he lets out a warming smile. He pulls her close and then he kisses her soft lips. He gazes at her before she goes back to sleep. "I love you, Amy Rose. And I won't let anything terrifying happen to you. You will always be in my safety, I know it."

She sniffs again, and then she lets out her own warming smile. Something that Sonic prefers to see rather than to see her cry in pain. Lastly, Amy pulls herself closer into his embrace and she hugs him warmly while closing her eyes again. He did the same as well and his chin is now resting onto her shoulder.

During the embrace, he looks out at the window, staring at the night view as well. The bright moonlight gleams through the glass and it aims into his eyes, surprisingly not blinding him at all.

While Amy is not noticing this at all, his facial expression suddenly turns from a smile of warmth into complete seriousness. His pupils constricts from the white light. With the solemnity still planted on his face and his eyes refusing to avert away from the sight…

Sonic's irises strangely changes colors… from emerald green—to blood red.


End file.
